This Night, One Night
by Kirachu
Summary: Karen and Yuuto angsting all over the place.


This Night, One Night

**This Night, One Night**

by Kira 

She sits alone in the nearly empty restaurant.The flame of the candle burning in the center of the table flickers and catches her delicate features, from the deep, crimson lips; to the high, lightly tinged pink cheekbones, accentuated by a small amount of blush.Thick, dark eyelashes are near veiled over wine eyes.Cheery blonde hair brushes her shoulders in a mass amount of curls.Her hands are laced together beneath her chin as she leans forward against them, her eyes watching the flame as it teeters dangerously close to extinguishing itself.A light touch to it with the tip of her colored nail causes the flame to grow stronger and less awkward in its growth, like a child taking its first steps.

It has been many years since she has spent the occasion this day happens to be with another person.She has her friends, of course, but something so simple as today doesn't seem to be anything worth celebrating.Besides, each of them has their own affairs and she herself has never thought today was worth troubling anyone.Each year she treats herself to a lovely dessert at this particular restaurant with a glass of wine and nothing more.Throughout her childhood it was never a day that was greatly looked upon, only recognized by a kiss on the cheek and a wish of a good day from her mother and perhaps something special for the evening meal.It's why she didn't think there is anything very special about this day.

Today is only a birthday, after all.

Though as she thinks about it, this night could be the very last she will ever have, if the tides turn in the favor of the other side.There would be no more beautiful Earth for things such as holidays to be celebrated and no one alive to do the celebrating.But she doesn't mind to be alone.As much as she enjoys being around others, there were moments that even she realizes there was a time to remain in solitude.She doesn't intend to make a habit of it, but tonight, of all nights, she thinks it would be better to be alone.Her birthday makes her oddly nostalgic for some reason.

She wrote a letter today while in her own apartment in Shinjuku.She isn't sure why.The sudden need to had propelled her to pick up a pen and begin writing.The letter was addressed to no one in particular and seemed more like a diary entry when she was done.She hated diaries.It was as though it was expected for young girls to write down the good things that happened to them in their journals, but not every day was a good day.She doesn't know why anyone would want to write about an awful day.Still, bad things happened, as well as the things people want to forget about.

Sometimes she misses her mother on this day, the only day that woman ever seemed to smile, though it was more for her own sake than it being something she had meant.Her childhood memories are not pleasant.Fear was nearly the only emotion her mother showed her, fear of what her daughter could do.She supposes it was scary.For your only daughter to be able to light things on fire with her own body, that was frightening.But she doesn't think that was a valid reason to hurt that daughter.Physical abuse would not solve any of those problems.

Her mother had never been a strong person.She was easily frightened and wanted to run away from the odd abilities her daughter possessed, the abilities she passed off as a supernatural phenomenon.Still, children with spontaneous combustion abilities, that _was_ a bit frightening.She wonders if she would have believed such a thing did she not have the gift, or curse, however someone preferred to call it.It was not something she imagines has a use.If someone wants to light a cigarette, they have a lighter.If they want to cook something, there is an oven to do it for them.In this world, fires could be lit without use of the mind.

She wonders why then, does she have such powers.And recently she learned it was for the sake of the Earth.

She had laughed.It seemed bizarre, an extremely far-fetched scenario.And what was more, being a Soapland girl, whatever future was preordained for the world didn't seem like anything that was her concern.Why she should want to protect a world that had shown her nothing but misery failed to appeal to her, either.But then she had met a boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, and a kind gentleman fighting because he wanted to protect the place his wife and daughter lived, and she had felt that there was a reason to protect this beautiful Earth.

Her mother committed suicide when she was a child.She thought her daughter was a demon, due to her abilities of spontaneous combustion.Without knowing her father or any other family members, she was orphaned in the city of Tokyo.She could not stay in one place.People from religious groups learned of her abilities and tried to hunt her down.It was during this time she discovered the Soapland and took up a job there.No one asked very much about your past in such an occupation.She would be safe, not a worry in the world.

She wasn't unhappy anymore.There were many people in the world that were unhappy, with worse lives than she had.That poor boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders, for example, who had lost his mother and dear childhood friends.She wouldn't feel sorry for herself when others had more pain than she did, especially not after what someone had told her.That kind gentleman, protecting his family, had said that her life was precious.Why his words affected her so much, she doesn't know, but she wants to believe him.

A voice reaches her; soft-spoken and coming from the shadows near the pay phones outside of the restaurant's restrooms.The familiarity of it causes her to lift her chin from her hands and glance over her shoulder, where she can dimly make out the form of a white-clad man leaning against one of the pay phones, the receiver to his ear and lips moving.She can't catch any of what he was saying into the phone, but it seems his conversation is complete in any case, as he is removing the receiver from his ear and settling it into his cradle.His sigh reaches her, and then, footsteps drawing nearer to her own table.

"Kasumi-san."

He sounds surprised as he catches sight of her through the corner of his eye.Remaining inconspicuous seeming pointless now, she lifts her head, offering the older man a smile and small wave.Theirs was not a close relationship.They had, after all, met on the battlefield.It really was a shame, too; she thinks she could find herself liking this particular man.

"Hello, Kigai-san," she returns politely.She gestures to the vacant seat across from her."Join me?"

Reaching up to brush away a rebellious strand of blonde, he seems unsure about taking her up on the offer.She cannot blame him for being uncomfortable.They are supposed to be enemies, he from the side that wants the destruction of this world and she for the side that wants to preserve this Earth for the beauty it truly was.Or perhaps he is more concerned about whether or not one of his comrades might happen upon him dining with one of the enemy.His 'kamui' hardly seems the kind that would take it lightly.

"I think I shall," he decides finally.

She smiles her usual friendly smile at him as he pulls out the chair and seats himself comfortably.One slender finger traces the rim of her wine glass as she takes in the image of her newfound companion.He is certainly handsome, from his expressive brown eyes to the dimples that appear in his cheeks when he smiles.The aura of a businessman clings to him well, from his classy attire to the simple manner he holds himself.She wonders how she looks in comparison, as a Soapland girl clad in her usual revealing garments.It doesn't seem possible for her to be able to present the sort of aura he does.

"It's a surprise to see you here alone," he comments."A beautiful young woman such as yourself . . . one would think you would have all the men here flocking over to buy you a drink."

Amused, she laughs softly."I shouldn't think I would take them up on the offer.Today is a day I like to spend alone."

As she was the one to invite him to sit, he sees no need in asking if he is intruding upon her solitude.It is nearing midnight in any case.Her birthday will soon be over and she is over the need to be alone.That, and she doubts there would be another moment like this one she can spend with this man.The next time they meet, it could very well be as enemies attempting to kill one another.But for the rest of the evening, she wants to forget all of those affairs.It isn't a very cheerful thing worth discussing.

"Is today a special day?" he asks.

"My birthday."

One slender blonde eyebrow rises."Oh, is it?Happy birthday, Kasumi-san."

She laughs."Aren't you going to ask how old I am?"

"A gentleman never asks a woman her age."

She smiles softly.He's right; a rude man would have asked her age.She is not ashamed of growing older as some women are, believing it made them less desirable, but she does appreciate that he has the manners not to ask.Someone like the monk from Osoka, for example, would have asked her age.Though she doubts he would have meant it to be rude, either.Sometimes he simply doesn't realize what he is saying before it's too late.It was what earned him the lack of favor from the priestess in their happy family.

"It's an odd coincidence," he begins, "since today is the birthday of my sister."

"Is that so?Have you wished her a happy birthday?"

A faint smile appears on his face."I did, when I was at her grave today."He waves a hand dismissively before she can reply."You didn't know.There's no need to apologize.But tell me, why do you want to be alone?I'd think your comrades would be more than happy to celebrate your birthday with you."

"I have always spent my birthday alone, since my mother passed away.It feels weird to be with anyone."

As all of the waiters seem to be cleaning up for the evening and not bothering to see if there was anything more she and her companion would need, she offers her wine glass to him.He accepts it, his fair-colored fingers brushing against her darker ones as he grips the stem of the glass.His lips settle over the rim and he takes a generous amount before setting it down.She smiles and drinks after him.

"Tonight could be your last birthday," he says slowly.

"I think you read my mind, Kigai-san," she laughs."That is the very thing I was thinking earlier this evening.Still, I didn't want to be with anyone tonight."

She reaches across the table and gently takes his hand, pulling it across the table and into the light the candle gives them.The glass on his watch reflects the flame's light.

"It's past midnight now," she says, releasing of his hand."So I think it's alright for me to be with someone."

He smiles."I'm glad you chose me."

Again she laughs, her tone light and unusually cheerful despite everything."I'm glad, too.Not only are you a gentleman, but also you're good-looking."

"You flatter me.I'm nothing special."

"Liar."

He falls silent at this, knowing that she is right in saying so.He tries to present himself as nothing more than an ordinary person, as he is fond of telling people, but it almost as though people can sense evil.Normal is far from what he will ever be.Normalcy is reserved for the people that have no knowledge of what he and his lady companion are involved in.Sometimes, he wonders if he should be happier in knowing that the world could end very soon, or would he been happier to not know a thing.Obliviousness doesn't seem so bad in the long run.

"I'm only an ordinary public official, Kasumi-san," he replies after a moment.He smiles again.

"Life would be much easier if that were true, wouldn't it?" she asks softly."I wonder if people would think better of me if I could say something like that.But if you tell someone you're an ordinary Soapland girl . . . if it's a guy he asks for your card.Women give you nasty looks.I can't even do that much."

"It wouldn't be life if it were easy."He sighs."I think it would be better to be more concerned about things like that, than things like 'am I going to die tomorrow?'If the world ends . . ."

"Let's not talk about that," she interrupts."For one night, I want to forget it all."

She doesn't think it will ever go away.The thought will always linger in the back of their minds in any situation.They will never have any sense of normalcy.She wonders if any of them were meant to have 'normal lives.'He is right when he says it would be easier to worry about the small things, when their largest concern is the fate of the world.She doesn't know if she would be happy with such a mediocre life, though.She doesn't even know if she prefers this life to a mediocre one.

What she knows is that she wants to be able to try this 'normalcy' thing.

And she knows she is happy to spend it with him.

For one night, this night . . . 


End file.
